omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Absolute Zero
Summary *Absolute Zero, the lowest temperature theoretically possible according to the laws of thermodynamics, is the point in temperature in which the molecules and atoms reach their lowest energy point. *As the temperature reaches -273.15°C (0 Kelvin, or -459.67°F), particles in the surrounding environment come to a complete halt. Breakdowns at the atomic level occur, which causes the object to lose all resistance to electricity/electrical flow as well as its atomic cohesion (where the atoms in an object would still be attracted to each other, keeping the object intact). This causes the object's atomic structure to lose all of its energy that binds the object together, literally causing the object to crumble under its own mass and dissipate outwards. Basically, when an object reaches absolute zero in temperature, the object usually ends up being destroyed because all of the atoms in that objects end up splitting apart from each other. *This ability is a form of Durability Negation since it is theoretically impossible to reach this exact temperature. More work is required to remove heat from an object as its temperature decreases; an infinite amount of energy would be required to decrease an object's temperature down to absolute zero in this case. 'Is this Absolute Zero?' To confirm that the ability fits the requirements of Absolute Zero, an acceptable way of doing this is to check for any statements that the character says about the ability. If it is explicitly stated that the ability causes the object or its surroundings to reach absolute zero, or something equivalent to it (-273.15°C and 0K), it is considered a reliable source. *A statement where the ability stops all movement/vibrations of the target's atomic structure would qualify for this as well. *A display of an opponent's structure breaking down into pieces when the ability is applied towards him/her would also qualify, if the ability mainly works by reducing its temperature to extremely low levels. Possible Uses *The Aurora Execution attack, performed by Cygnus Hyoga and Aquarius Camus from Saint Seiya is an example. as this particular attack was stated to reach a temperature of -273.15°C when performed. The concept of absolute zero was also explained to be a case where all atoms stop their motion, exactly what happens when absolute zero is reached in real life. *'Kosmike Katastrophe', a technique that Evangeline A.K. McDowellis has displayed, explicitly states that it reaches a temperature of -273.15°C upon usage. *Rukia Kuchiki's Bankai, Hakka no Togame drops her body temperature to absolute zero. This ability also extends to her surroundings; victims affected by this ability are turned into mist and fade away. *'Cocytus Breath/Metal Wolf Claw', one of MetalGarurumon's attacks, is described as, "spewing cold air at absolute zero that freezes everything and instantly brings the opponent's vital functions to a halt" on its official profile. **Omegamon/Omnimon's Supreme/Garuru Cannon would also qualify for this. It states on his profile that it "Freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon." Limitations *The area of effect for this particular ability may not be aimed towards a specific place/point. It usually ends up being an ability that affects the user's surroundings only. *It usually does not affect Non-Corporeal characters, since Non-Corporeal characters are unable to be affected by abilities that directly interact with matter. *Absolute Hot Inducement, the highest temperature that could be reached according to theoretical physics (1.417e33 Kelvin) can counter it as well. Users Absolute Zero 1.png|Kall-Su (Bastard!!) Absolute Zero 2.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Absolute Zero 3.png|Captain Cold (DC Comics) Absolute Zero 4.png|MetalGarurumon (Digimon) Absolute_Zero_5.png|Kiryu (Godzilla) Absolute_Zero_6.png|Akira (Samurai Deeper Kyo) *'Kall-Su' (Bastard!!): Testament creates a magnetic field reaching absolute zero temperatures. This causes the target to explode and split apart on an atomic level due to the massive difference in temperatures between the affected target and the environment. *'Rukia Kuchiki' (Bleach): Hakka no Togame, where she drops her body temperature to absolute zero. This causes the surroundings to freeze over an extended area, causing the objects affected by it to crumble. *'Captain Cold' (DC Comics): Cold Gun freezes the molecules of its target by reducing its temperature to absolute zero. This causes the particles of the objects affected to stop moving, and eventually drift apart from each other, destroying the object. *'MetalGarurumon' (Digimon): Cocytus Breath lets the user fire air that reaches absolute zero in temperature, causing the affected target to freeze, as well as instantly bringing the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Kiryu' (Godzilla): Absolute Zero Cannon allows Kiryu to flash freeze its targets to absolute zero. This causes the target to disintegrate under its own mass at an atomic level. *'Akira' (Samurai Deeper Kyo): Heavens Chill Attack is an attack that reaches temperatures below absolute zero; it freezes the affected targets at the subatomic level and traps them in ice forever. Category:Powers & Abilities